


In This Time

by MidnightMew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Gen, I spell Katsuki Yuri as 'Yuuri', I spell Victor Nikiforov as 'Viktor', M/M, Panic Attacks, Written for Viktor's Birthday, Yuuri Katsuki jumps to conclusions, so much you will die from the sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: Even now, with everything he wants in the world, Katsuki Yuuri can't help but feel he dosnt deserve it. That one day Viktor will turn around and see him for who he really is. Little does he realise that Viktor has already seen and fallen in love with 'Yuuri'. Fallen in love with him for who he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a coincidence that I'm getting round to posting this on Viktor's birthday (and Christmas) but let's just pretend I published it today on purpose!

Left, right, left, right. Yuuri lost himself in his running, used it as a chance to escape from his problems, not that he had any at this moment in time. _I've loved every moment I've spent here in Russia so far,_ he thought as he rounded the corner to a bridge. Moving to Russia with his fiancé Viktor was the one of the best decisions he'd made so far. Sure he missed his family but Skype exists for a reason. Living with Viktor is everything he'd imagined it to be and more. It's the little things he likes best, things that most people would take for granted. Coming back to their apartment and being able to call out to Viktor that he was home, spending every spare second with him- be it cuddling on the couch or even just doing the washing up after dinner. He had never had someone like Viktor before. Never been in a proper relationship. He supposed he never realised what he was missing until he got it, and he was thankful for every moment he spent lying in bed with Viktors arm casually draped around him.

Out of breath, he walked up the stairs to their apartment, yet again the lift was broken. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, sweat dripping down his back. A few months ago he wouldn't have wanted Viktor to see him like this. He hadn't wanted Viktor to see anything of him apart from the specific parts he wanted to display to the older man. But now he was more confident in himself he knew he wasn't perfect and he embraced that, showed it off. He didn't care about Viktor seeing him like this because that was who he was. He shouldn't have to hide. Pretend to be someone he wasn't just to impress Viktor.

He ran his fingers through his hair, it had grown since the Grand Prix final in Barcelona and he hadn't come around to cutting it yet. It wasn't as long as Yurio's had been when he first met him yet, but he could almost tie it up. He knew he should probably keep it shorter, he remembered Viktor telling him about the backlash he had received when he was younger, the criticism he had faced for being 'too androgynous' or 'not masculine enough' but it was his hair. He didn't care what people said about him. It was his choice, nothing to do with them. Yuri was growing his out too, it was almost past his shoulder blades at this point and he tended to wear it in a plait to keep it out the way. His was at an irritating length where it was long enough to get in the way, but not long enough to tie back to keep it off his face. _I guess I'll have to grow it long enough to tie it back for my next competition, I don't want it to distract me._

He took his keys from his pocket, twisting them in the lock.  
'Viktor?' He called as he opened the door. 'Viktor I'm home.'  
'Yuuri?' He heard someone call, as he walked into the living room to see Viktor on his laptop, typing furiously.   
'What's that?' He asked, walking up to behind him, wrapping his arms around him.   
'Yuuri, not now.' He said, turning the computer round so that Yuuri couldn't see the screen. 'I'm trying to type.'   
Sighing, Yuuri walked away to their room and got in the shower.

_What's he up to? What doesn't he want me to see? What if he's talking to someone else? What if he doesn't want me anymore? I knew it was only a matter of time until he saw me for who I really was._ He took a deep breath trying to calm his breathing. He was being completely irrational, there was no way Viktor was cheating on him. If Viktor didn't want him he would just say straight up. No playing games behind his back. But what if... Even after all this time his anxiety still remained a constant voice in the back of his head. A constant fear that he want good enough, that one day Viktor would turn around and see who he was. He thought Viktor loved him for him, but he had thought a lot of things in the past. Though he had grown in self confidence, he still wasn't nearly as sure of himself like Viktor was. He was fine most of the time, but he only needed one little thing like this to set him over the edge.

Trembling, he wrapped a towel around him as he stepped out the shower. His face was wet, and he couldn't tell what were tears and what was water. He had been crying in the shower, his eyes red and puffy, _good_ , he thought, _best he sees what he's done to me._   
Drying off, he quickly dressed, grabbing clothes from his wardrobe, not caring what he wore. He left the room, and went back into the living room where Viktor quickly slammed his laptop shut as soon as he entered.   
'Viktor.' Yuuri said, his voice cold, not like it's usual bubbly tone.   
'Yuuri?' Viktor asked, looking up at the other boy, taking in his mismatched clothes and red eyes. 'Yuuri are you okay? You've been crying.' He reached out an arm, trying to wrap it round Yuuris shoulders as he sat round on the arm of Viktor's chair.   
'Don't touch me,' he snapped, slapping Viktor's hand off him, turning away with a hurt look in his eyes.  
'Yuuri?' He asked again, fiddling nervously with his hands in his lap, 'What's wrong? Do you want to talk to me? I could phone your parents if you want me to, or do you want to Skype Phichit?'  
'I don't want to do any of those things,' he said darkly, under his breath. 'What I want, is for you to tell me what your doing on that computer.' He sighed, 'I know you're up to something. If it's someone else you can tell me, I can get a flight back to Japan.' He tried not to show on his face how much what he was saying pained him. 'Or prehaps I could go and stay with Phichit.' He said bitterly, glaring at the other man with a hatred in his eyes Viktor could not comprehend.   
'So this is what it's about,' he said, with a small smile. 'Look Yuuri,' he opened up the computer, pulling up the tabs he had open.   
_Why was he looking at churches and invites_? Yuuri mused before it hit him like a brick. 'A-a wedding?' He stammered out, shocked.  
'It was meant to be a surprise!' Viktor laughed, 'I was going to wait until I had found the perfect place and time before I asked you, I didn't want to put you under too much stress with all he planning.'  
A tear trickled down Yuuris face, but not like the ones that there were earlier. 'I, I can't believe this. You, you actually want to marry m-me?'  
'Of course I want to marry you Yuuri!' Viktor exclaimed, pressing a kiss to his nose. 'I can't believe you ever thought I would leave you, why on earth would I want anyone else when I have the perfect man right here!'  
Yuuri relaxed back into Viktor's arms as they made themselves comfy on the sofa.   
'So,' he said, gesturing at the laptop, 'let's see what you've got so far then.


End file.
